Meeting
by AkaneShine
Summary: Ugh well this will kindda be a LITTLE random. but anyways... Kazune meets Karin he remembers his past  not good and describing things  will Kazune and Karin be together or will he leave her and break the future  MAYBE  KXK rated T for romance


**Yo peeps! 8D ya this ish ma first fanfic yeppp ok so... argh! -messes up my hair- haha this is my first time so it might suck and little -sweatdrops-**

**Kazune: No duh it sucks. your the one writing it**

**Karin: C'mon C'mon be nice to the poor girl**

**Me: Haha yea be nice~~**

**Kazune: Whatever hope you people enjoy her suckiness**

**Karin: Hey it doesn't suck!**

** ***Kazune and Karin and fighting in the background*** Heh Heh -sweatdrops-**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH MA STORY!**

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Karin yelled after Kazune.

"Ugh, girls are so slow," said Kazune letting go of Karin's hand to go sit on a bench.

Karin came up and sat on the bench, beside Kazune. They have been married for 2 years now and their still acting like little kids. Karin giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Kazune, looking up to Karin.

Karin tried to keep a straight face, "Hmph, I'm a grown woman and you should start treating me like one," Karin pouted.

Kazune took Karin's hand, "Then you should act like one," he said and pulled Karin onto his lap.

"Hey wait. Ummm Kazune-kun...?" Karin said while struggling in Kazune's grasp.

"Hmmm what's wrong my love? (**I know cheesy right? xD**)" Kazune said while staring into Karin's eyes.

"Ummm," Karin looked away, blushing, "Y-your hurting me!"

"Huh?" Kazune seemed confused then he noticed that he was squeezing Karin's hand. He smirked, "With a cute face like that, you deserve to be hurt," and with that he was squeezing Karin's hand together harder.

"Ugh ow ow... Kazune y-your," Karin whimpered against Kazune's grip.

"I'm what huh?" Kazune's smirk was getting so big that it was almost a grin.

"Argh, your so mean!" Karin pouted.

Kazune laughed ,"Really?" he slowly released her hands.

Karin nodded,"Now it hurts~~," she wined like a baby, "now make it better."

Kazune gave a sly smile,"Oh, I'll make it feel better alright. Much,much better."

He put his hands on her waist and slowly kissed her. Their mouths moving together, Kazune nibbled Karin's bottom lip and Karin gasped. Kazune allowed this chance to explore her mouth.

After a while Karin grunted and moved away,"Kazune-kun you can't." Karin said, gasping for air.

Kazune pulled her closer ,"And why can't I my love?" His hot breath on Karin's ear.

Karin blushed,"B-because my hand still hurts~." she wined.

"Mmmm that's and problem isn't it?"

"Well ye-"

Before Karin could finish Kazune pressed their lips together. He somehow was now on top of Karin, hovering above her. Kazune smirked and leaned in again. While they were kissing Kazune slowly reached for Karin's shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Eeeeek!" Karin screeched and sat up, "Kazune you pervert!"

"Aw don't say that," Kazune said kissing her lighting on her forehead. "I love you, Karin"

"Mmmm Me too," Karin said getting up

* * *

Kazune had just woken up from a dream. _Huh what was that? _(**Yes it was just a dream but he's meeting Karin soon hehe**)

"Kazune-chan are you awake?" Himeka said, knocking on Kazune's door.

"Huh oh yeah."

"Good we better get going. We're leaving s- oh~~ a butterfly~~_._" Himeka said, chasing after the butterfly.

* * *

**Ya... done? xD well it wasn't what I wanted it be cause I was kindda wanting it to be like in the future when Kazune and Karin were around 20 and having Suzune hehe -sweatdrops- but this works too 8D it can be Kamichama Karin my way hehe.**

**Kazune&Karin got back from fighting**

**Kazune: Yeah if it was your way then it's gonna be a total disaster. I mean LOOK! *Kazune is pointing to his dream* that's no way like me!**

**Me: Hehe well it's a little see? -points to Kazune's evil-ness-**

**Karin: Oh~~ I see it~~**

**Himeka: me too~~ oh~~ im chasing a butterfly yay~~**

**Kazune: ah! b-b-b- BUG! *kazune faints***

**Me: hehe**

****Kazune is dead in the background****

**xD well i hope you liked it~~ and please review! i want at LEAST 2 reviews before I go and do the next chapter~~ if there are none then ill just not finish this~~ =3**

**(made outta my bordom cause i had a doctor's appointment today -_-")**

**haha well since i was getting bored with wait imma go make this chapter just a dream =3 kindda romancey and whatever =3 ok well ya xD imma go make a better fanfic 8D plz read that one! Px**

**Ok imma reply to some reviews 8D peeps gave me**

**shii-chan: omg really thanks 8D i wasnt planning on continuing... but do you think i should? 8D**

**pretty good: omg ya ikr? 8D like i said i wasnt planning on but if you wanna i can like make version of kamichama karin 8D -is inspired- imma work on this one while working on my other one 8D **

**KEEP READING GUYS! IM SO HAPPY YALLS LIKE IT 8D -will update very soon- just you wait 8D  
**


End file.
